


Not a birthday celebration

by fiftyseven (cian1675)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP without Porn, Pre-smut, Teasing, but it hints at something, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/fiftyseven
Summary: “We were just thinking,” Hoya says, his voice suddenly low and a little gravelly, “that it was really fun to blow party blowers in your face during the fanmeeting just now.”Woohyun gulps a little. (It’s not because of Hoya’s voice, he swears.)“Except of course,” Sungyeol continues, voice even lower and way too close to Woohyun’s ear, though his lips don’t actually touch Woohyun, “it’ll be even more fun doing this without the party blowers.”“…what?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this video](https://twitter.com/WOOOHYUNZ/status/832953665874862080) where Hoya and Sungyeol blew party blowers into Woohyun's face and I just wondered what would happened if those were their tongues instead. (Don't ask me why.)

Woohyun has no idea how this happened. One moment he was walking into the hotel room he shared with Hoya, and the next thing he knew, he has a party hat on his head before he even sat down on the bed, Hoya and Sungyeol blowing party blowers at him. The paper tubes unfurl every time Hoya and Sungyeol blow, flimsy ends brushing against Woohyun’s cheeks, and he tries to push both of them away.

“What are you two doing?”

Sungyeol exchanges a look with Hoya before taking the party blower out of his mouth to speak.

“Uh, we’re celebrating?”

Woohyun squints at him.

“Celebrating what exactly?”

Sungyeol gives him a look like it’s obvious.

“Your birthday?”

The elastic of the party hat around Woohyun’s neck is a little too tight, and he pulls at it. “Hello, earth to Sungyeol? My birthday was almost two weeks ago.”

Hoya laughs.

“See, I told you it wouldn’t work.”

Sungyeol pouts a little, but pulls the party hat off Woohyun’s head.

“Fine. Whatever, we can try your way then.”

Woohyun raises an eyebrow.

“Anyone care to tell me what’s going on –”

Except he doesn’t get to finish his question, because Hoya’s suddenly really close to his face, and a warm puff of air on his left ear lets him know that Sungyeol is too.

“We were just thinking,” Hoya says, his voice suddenly low and a little gravelly, “that it was really fun to blow party blowers in your face during the fanmeeting just now.”

Woohyun gulps a little. (It’s not because of Hoya’s voice, he swears.)

“Except of course,” Sungyeol continues, voice even lower and way too close to Woohyun’s ear, though his lips don’t actually touch Woohyun, “it’ll be even more fun doing this without the party blowers.”

“…what?”

Woohyun’s not sure how he managed, but his voice sounds normal enough. (He hopes.)

Hoya’s almost against his face now, his nose occasionally bumping against Woohyun’s cheek. Woohyun doesn’t really dare to move or turn.

“Like this,” Hoya explains, before his tongue darts out to touch Woohyun’s cheek.

“What??”

He could just walk away, Woohyun could. It’s not like Hoya or Sungyeol are holding him at all, they’re just kind of leaning really close to him on either side. But Woohyun stays where he is on the bed between them while Sungyeol does the same thing on the other side, dart out his tongue to touch (lick?) Woohyun’s cheek, and it’s pretty weird, because both of them are just sticking their tongues out at him, the tips barely touching his face before the contact is gone again.

(He’s not wishing for more, really.)

“Okay, what are you two doing, _really_ ,” Woohyun eventually says when his brain gathers itself back together. He tries not to flinch every time the wetness hits his cheek because it just puts him closer to the other tongue.

“Nothing,” Hoya answers, and it’s obviously a lie, the way it’s said in a sing-song voice, his eyes lighting up. Woohyun watches Hoya smile slowly, lopsided and playful, before Hoya suddenly reaches for Sungyeol.

“Hmm?” Sungyeol hums, confused because he was still licking-not-licking Woohyun’s face. But then Hoya’s cradling Sungyeol’s cheek with one hand, and Woohyun’s trapped between the two of them as Hoya leans forward to capture Sungyeol’s lips. The movement has Hoya half in Woohyun’s lap and Sungyeol’s hand comes to rest against Woohyun’s thigh, probably more to balance himself in his kneeling position than to really touch Woohyun but it makes his leg feel too warm anyway.

(It’s not the only part of him that’s growing warm.)

Woohyun ends up watching the two of them kiss. He doesn’t really mean to, but he does it anyway. Sungyeol’s eyes flutter close when Hoya coaxes his lips apart with soft nudging kisses, and it’s kind of sexy how he lets Hoya handle him, angle his face roughly with the palm against his cheek so Hoya can kiss him deeper, lick into his mouth, and Woohyun’s not sure what the heck is happening.

(He’s not sure why he’s still here.)

The kiss continues longer than is probably comfortable, Sungyeol’s fingers on Woohyun’s thigh digging in a little as he strains to hold himself in the awkward position, and Hoya’s almost completely in Woohyun’s lap now. Their kiss grows louder, wetter, and Woohyun can see how both their mouths are a little too red, how Sungyeol’s running out of air with how hard Hoya’s kissing him, and he’s not sure if he wants them to stop or not.

(He’s not sure what he wants exactly.)

It’s almost like he’s trapped in a daze, watching the two of them kiss, that Woohyun forgets he’s actually sitting there, between them, until the two of them part for air, and Hoya breathily gets out –

“So, are you just going to watch, or are you going to join us –”

And in that moment, Woohyun finally realises why he hasn’t ran off the moment Hoya licked his face.

“Was this what you guys had in mind all along?” Woohyun asks, half-incredulous, but he’s not really looking for an answer, or maybe he doesn’t need one, because he’s being pulled to his knees between Hoya and Sungyeol, and Hoya’s holding him, his chest against Woohyun’s back when Sungyeol starts kissing him.

“We should have just done this from the start,” Hoya mumbles, his voice quiet enough that Woohyun doesn’t think Sungyeol notices. “The party hat and stuff was dumb.”

Woohyun would laugh if his lips aren’t otherwise occupied.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote and edited this in less than 2 hours, may have errors. Title is kind of random, I'm lazy and I'm supposed to be doing work lol. Anyway, let me know what you think ^^


End file.
